


A reason to stop

by Lava



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Comforting Hopper, Dad Hopper, Father-Daughter Relationship, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad Eleven, Worried eleven, i don't know how to tag, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lava/pseuds/Lava
Summary: Eleven wants Hopper to stop smoking.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !   
> Season 2 of Stranger Things was awesome! And the relationship between Eleven and Hopper was perfect so I wanted write something about it ^^ 
> 
> English is not my first langage so I'm sorry for my grammar and vocabulary mistakes, feel free to point them out si that I can correct them later :) 
> 
> This will have 2 chapters :)

It has been two years since the gate of the Upside Down was closed.

Two years since everything went back to normal in the city of Hawkins.

After that night, Eleven spent one year hiding from the world in her secret cabin with Hopper. The boys visited her often, even if it was for a short time, bringing all sort of stuff so that she won't get bored when she is alone.

Dustin brought her candies, chocolate puddings, sharing it with her, explaining what they were made of, eating almost half of what he brought while doing so. Eleven never complained, she knew how much Dustin loves eating sweets. Plus, Hopper warned her to not to eat all of them if she didn't want him to stop buying Eggos.

Lucas, Mike and Max, brought her books, especially story books, except Max, who brought her some books from her class so that she could study a little bit during her free time.

They also brought her toys, so she could play with them. Nancy brought her new clothes and make-up, spending some time to teach her how to use some of them since Hopper wasn't expert at that , and neither were the boys and Max. Eleven liked it instantly, especially nail polish, so Nancy brought her even more the next days, nail polish of every colour, and they spend hours talking about them.

When Hopper went to work, Eleven spent most of her time reading novels, playing and eating what Hopper left for her in the fridge. It wasn't worse than before, but she still missed going out. But this time, it was different, because she could see Mike and her friends. Hopper told her, that as soon as he is sure that there is no one who could hurt her, he will take her to his real house and that she would spend more time with the boys and Max really soon. So Eleven waited.

 

The year went quickly. The next year, she moved to Hopper's house and settled there. Hopper did all the legal steps to register her to Hawkins Middle School with the boys. It didn't take long to prepare her for school, since reading and studying with Max and the boys helped her a lot during a whole year.

 

Now, Eleven was  sitting between Dustin and Mike, taking notes about what their science professor Mr. Clarke was saying. She has some difficulties, but she was trying, and Mike was helping her by showing his notes from time to time. She was actually supposed to be in a lower grade, but after two hours of convincing the principal of the school and their teachers, they allowed Eleven to go to the same classes as her friends and gave her a chance to do everything possible to be at the same level as everyone in her class by the end of the year.

 

* * *

 

 

The school bell rang, and the students got up and literally ran away from the class room, and Eleven, Max, and the boys followed, waving goodbye to Mr. Clarke who waved back at them with a smile. Getting out of the school, and walking down the road to take their bikes, the boys and Max noticed Eleven who seemed to be troubled.

Then without a warning, Eleven stopped walking, which caused Dustin to crash into her, almost falling to the ground. Apologizing quickly to Dustin, Eleven turned to Mike and said,

 

"Steve" which made Mike and her friends frown in confusion,

 

"What?" asked Max, coming to stand between Mike and Lucas,

 

"I need to see Steve" slowly said Eleven to them, then turning towards Dustin, she poked him in his chest, then said "Your friend"

 

"Uuuh ... Steve's class will almost done ... I think?" said Dustin, looking around him to cast his friends a lost look then looking back at Eleven, he asked,

 

"But why do you need him?"

 

"Books" simply answered Eleven, which confused her friends even more,

 

"Did he borrow the books that we gave you?" asked Will, but Eleven shook her head, but before she could say anything else, Lucas interrupted her,

 

"Oh do you need books from him?" which made Eleven nod and say a little "yes"

 

"Okay ..." said Mike, lost, "but Hopper said we had to be at his home right after school El, we don't have time to go to Hawkins High School, it's 15 minutes away from here, and we have to drop you home in 20 minutes remember?  It's going to be too late and then Hopper ..." paused Mike, eyes widden, then gulped,

 

"Then Hopper is gonna have is head" replied Dustin with a wide smile, which made Max and the others giggle, including Eleven,

 

"You are saying that as if it's a good thing which is not!" exclaimed Mike already in a panic mode, and it made Lucas laugh harder, then Mike kicked him in the ribs wich put a full stop to everyone's laugher, then turning back to Eleven, he said,

 

"I am sorry El, but we cannot be late, besides, we can't even inform him, none of us has a phone" explained Mike, desesperately trying to make Eleven understand, but she just seemed to be more confident,

 

"Steve does!" answered Eleven with determination,

 

"Yeah! She is right! I saw him with it, I think it's a new model, I don't know its price though..."

 

"Who cares about its price?" asked Lucas incredulously,

 

"I do! The price of an object is important, it shows us how-" Dustin started to explain but he was interrupted by Will's, Lucas', Mike's groans, Eleven was just confused and finally Max snapped,

 

"Oh my God! Stop bickering! If you're too scared to talk on the phone with Chief Hopper I will do it! I am going with Eleven to Steve's HighSchool, if you're coming with us, shut up and follow us, or just go home, Steve and I can drop Eleven at Hopper's house!"

 

Ignoring the explosion of protests coming from the boys, Max turned to Eleven and smiled at her,

 

"What do you say?" asked Max, to Eleven,

 

"Good idea" answered Eleven, with a grateful smile and nodding,

 

"No no no it's a terrible idea!" exclaimed all the boys together, but Max and Eleven rolled their eyes at them, and turned away to walk down to the opposite path, ignoring the protests of her friends. Then Mike saw Eleven turn her head to look at him and waved her hand at him , gesturing at him to come along.

Groaning in defeat, Mike took his bike in front of his shocked friends, and asked his friends to follow him but they started to shake their heads and throw excuses,

 

"Uh Oh no I can't I have to do my homework!" exclaimed Dustin and run off taking his bike with him,

 

"We don't have school tomorrow Dustin!" yelled Mike after him, but Dustin was already halfway down the street so he didn't hear Mike's answer, then Mike turned to Lucas and Will, but before he could ask his question, Lucas started to cough dramatically clutching his belly,

 

"I think I am getting sick! I have to rest! Bye!" stated Lucas, then took his bike and ran off, sighing Mike faced Will, who looked back at him with a grin, then taking his bike, he walked down the street Eleven and Max took a while ago, then turning to Mike, he asked,

 

"You're coming?" which made Mike smile and mutter a little thanks making Will snort,

 

"I faced the Demogorgon, I think I can handle Chief Hopper with you" answered Will smiling at Mike.

 

They both hurried up to catch up Eleven and Max.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update :/ University is keeping me busy lol 
> 
> This chapter is kind of short but the last one will be longer :) 
> 
> Enjoy ^^

When they found them, they were almost in front of the school. Will and Mike tried to change their minds by any means necessary, but they wouldn't. It was mostly Mike who did all the talking, Will was simply smiling like he was actually enjoying it, which annoyed Mike a little bit. Everyone was scared of Chief Hopper. Mike would never understand how Will wasn't scared of Hopper. Everyone was. Well ... except Will and Max of course. And Eleven.   
  
It was weird actually, how Eleven seemed to be this fearless while Mike was literally dying of fear. Because he knew that if something went wrong, Hopper would kill him. He definetely would. In the past two years, Mike learned to never, ever, disappoint Hopper. Or it would make him very angry. He knew that Hopper cared about Eleven a lot, and Eleven did too, even if Mike never understood how these two got along in the first place. Hopper was probably very strict. Eleven told him that while she was still hiding from all of them, Hopper took the televesion from her because she crossed a line by making him angry.   
  
He never asked for the details, but if Hopper did that because he just got angry, what was he going to do to  _him_ when he is going to find out that he brought Eleven to Hawkins High School, were she wasn't supposed to be here in the first place?   
  
What if something bad happens?   
What if they got kidnapped by the bad men again?   
What if they found another baby demogorgon again?   
What if something bad happens to El?!   
What if-   
  
"Alright we are here!" exclaimed Max,stopping in front of the gate of the High School, interrupting Mike's mind from going crazy more than it already was.   
  
"This a bad idea!" said Mike again for the hundred times probably,  "Hopper is gonna murder me when he is going to find out that I let you take El all the way here!". In response, Max rolled her eyes at him, again, which was making Mike really angry. Clenching his fists, Mike replied to her, "Look I don't want us to get into trouble so-" but a soft voice stopped him and made him turn towards Eleven.   
  
"Mike" said El looking at him in the sweetest way with her bright eyes, and Mike groaned internally, he knew it was a lost battle already when she had this _voice and look_ on her face.   
  
"Don't throw these puppy eyes at me. They won't help me when I will be facing Hopper" muttered Mike looking back at her with a small smile.  
  
"Really?" asked Max, raising her eyebrows, "Will and I have been trying to calm you down all the way here and all it takes you to finally agree is this look from Eleven?" said Max, next to her, Will giggled, and Mike send him a look full of betrayal which Will shrugged it away.   
  
"Whatever" grumbled Mike, before he could add anything else, Will pointed his finger away and said, "Look! There is Steve!"   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When the class' bell rang, Steve literally run away from the classroom. He didn't even bother to wait for his so-called friends, Carol and Tommy. They probably never were his friends anyway.   
After what happened two years ago with the Gate, Steve stopped hanging around with them. They never contacted him and either did he. Surprisely, he didn't miss them. But he wasn't alone.   
  
Indeed, during these past last years, Dustin and his bunch of friends came and visited him often. At first, he wasn't happy with it. When he first saw them in front of his door for the first time, he panicked. He wondered if Dustin didn't find a baby monster again. Then, when they told him that they wanted to keep him company, he went speechless.   
No one, ever did that. Not even Camil or Tommy. When they wanted to hang around with him for pastime, they usually met somewhere else than his house. Or when they wanted to party at his house, he was the one to buy all the drinks and food.   
  
But that day, when a knock came from downstairs, he was clueless. Then he opened the door, he first saw Dustin, his hands full of chocolate puddings and packs of candies, then Lucas and Max carrying a ... cake. He noticed that Mike and Will weren't with them.

 

 And when he asked them what the hell they were doing in front of his house, Dustin just shrugged and moved past him, entered the house with his friends following him, then said with a big smile that they wanted to spend time with him since his parents were pratically never home. And to thank him for helping them with the Demogorgon and Dart. 

  
At first, it was awkward. But then, he got used to it. They spend most of the days eating candies, and talking about nothing and everything while laying on the couch or the floor. Steve never would have thought that spending time with a bunch of kids would quickly become his favorite part of the weekend. Surprisingly, he was actually looking for the weekend so he could spend some time with them.   
  
They always came to his house at Saturday, because they spend their Sunday at Eleven's house. Sometimes Mike and Will would join them, they would bring their books and homeworks and Steve would help them, explained to them if they had trouble understanding some assignement or texts.   
  
Basically, they were only supposed to be meeting during Saturday. And sometimes he would go to Hopper's house to watch after Eleven after school, because there was no one else left to look after her when Hopper goes to work.

  
So when he spotted Will,Mike, Max and Eleven in front of his school gate, he panicked, again.   
He started to run towards them, and when he reached them, he exclaimed,  
  
"What? What happened? Is someone hurt? What are you guys are doing here? Is someone dying? Are we gonna die?" asked Steve, without even breathing between the questions. Max and Mike were looking annoyed, Will was amused and Eleven was simply looking confused. And before any of the kids could answer, he spoke over them,   
  
"Don't tell me Dustin managed to find another baby monster in his trash can? Did he?! Kids I swear to God if-"   
  
"Oh my God do you ever stop talking?!" exclaimed Max, finally expressing her annoyance, looking at Steve's panicked face.  
  
"No one is dying" replied Eleven, calm, with a soft voice and a little shake of her head.   
  
"And there is no monster" said then Will, trying to comfort Steve,   
  
"That's not why we are here. We need your help for something else" said Max right after will, and before Steve could ask his question, Mike replied,   
  
"Eleven needs your help" answered then Mike, and that made Steve look even more confused than he was few seconds ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you liked it :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading :3


End file.
